


Lothal a Space Odyssey

by Wulfman101



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Titanfall
Genre: Action/Adventure, Child Soldiers, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, POV Multiple, Politics, Psychological Torture, Self-Discovery, Swearing, Torture, War Crimes, a little bit of angst, acts of Genocide, post titan fall pre rebels, romance sub plot, starts pre rebels and goes on through out the serise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulfman101/pseuds/Wulfman101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2449, sixteen years since The Interstellar Mining Company was forced out of the frontier by the Militia. Now the Militia has formed the FSA (Frontier systems Alliance). But then a new evil emerging from the woodworks will threaten to annihilate this new Nation. The 1st FSA fleet under command of Marcus Graves will go behind enemy Lines to stop this Invasion before it can begin but what will happen when a young 17 year old rookie pilot is left behind during a costly refuelling raid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> an idea I have been toying with for a while

 

David Reynolds was sitting in the Hanger _F.S.A.S.V Untameable*_ waiting for Grave's Mission briefing. The _Untameable_  Was an IMC Carrier that defected to the Militiaafter Demeter and was made the flagship of the Militia 1st fleet for the Red eye had to be decommissioned due to intense structural damage and was renamed from _IMS _Untameable__ to  _F.S.A.S.V Untameable._

 The Inter-comm then blared "attention this is Marcus Graves to all Militia** forces, we are dangerously low on fuel, so we are heading to the Lothal System to raid it's supply depot. Lothal is a bit of a Back-Water and defended as such once we have engaged the enemy defence fleet  you will use orbital drop pods to insert and disarm the heavy anti-ship batteries," then Bish said "your next objective will be to get to the enemy triple A's and use hacking spikes to link them to the _Untameable's_ auto targeting so we can clear the sky's of enemy Ties from there Sarah and her team will steal the Imp's fuel and if all goes we'll be gone in a few hours" Barker then added "As you Know Sarah is playing what's yours is mine wit' the Imp fuel I will sort out the Titans deployment's, and wile I am at the mic, may I also congratulate graves for making the worst plan since the Bone yar-", he was cut short as Graves had no doubt switched off his mic and then said, "we'll be there shortly so get ready" and with that the line was cut.

Reynolds was feeling a little nervous after what baker as he herd stories of the bone yard and that half of the militia that went to ground were either eaten by the flyers or shot by the IMC and they barley got the Data to hit Sierra.

 Reynolds was a young 17 year old plot who had green eyes, short brown hair combed to easily fit under his full-seal helmet, a slim face with a few freckles, thin lips and eye brows with medium length eye lashes he also had a militia tattoo on his right upper-arm. His preferred weapon was the R101Ca2*** carbine with the Auto pistol as a side arm and sidewinder for anti-Titan use  he had kitted out his rifle with a Holosight and Suppressor he also had a tactical cloak, arc grenade & Data knife the Titan he used was a Strider with 40mm burst cannon, Slaved Warheads and electrical smoke.

* * *

Sabine was bored she was now waiting on her painting to dry while anticipating the next mission, Zeb was currently walking around and chopper staying out of his way for once. it had been about six months since she joined the ghost and it was every thing it said on the tin, taking bites out of the empire and going on adventures it was just the bits between missions & chores that were the problem. 'Nothing to paint nothing needs done and still waiting to hear the mission', she thought to her self. she then said, "Zeb how long 'till the briefing?", before Zeb could answer and as if on cue Kanan walked and activated the holo table, "so here's the job", he started, "Visago has located a shipment of thermal detonators on Lothal and will pay if we steal the shipment," Zeb then asked, "so what's the catch" Kanan replied, "none Sabine distracts the Bucket Heads we grab the crates and leave with the empire none the wiser," Sabine the said "and now you said it it will be a complete an utter mess," Hera the quipped, "relax it's not like there's going to be an alien invasion an alien invasion or something" deciding to calm down Sabine then asked, "so when do we start?"       

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Frontier systems alliance service vessel.

**Graves still calls the FSA armed forces the Militia out of habit and it's the nick-name for them.

***A few weapons have been upgraded for better performance, I.E. The R101C has better accuracy and a 30 round magazine.  


	2. Ash and Smoke Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins the first big punch up of the fic.

 

 

 

 

_**** _

 

_**22 March 2449** _

_**Lothal Orbit** _

_**FSASV Untameable** _

_**Bridge** _

The 1st fleet had 51 ships including the _U_ _ntameable_ they had been arranged into 10 squadrons of five ships all flanking the former IMC carrier. The empire had 10 ships in orbit in a wedge formation between the FSA fleet and Lothal. Graves then spoke up on a fleet wide broadcast,"this is fleet admiral Graves To all Militia squadrons target enemy ships one squadron per ship Then the U _ntameable_ will sink whatever makes it through the first salvo good hunting Graves out,". within five seconds every rail-gun in the fleet lit up and blew the Imperial cruisers to scrap metal, today the  _U_ _ntameable's_ follow up shots were't needed.

 

 

* * *

  ** _a few minutes earlier_**

_**Lothal** _

**_Capital_ **

**_Market_ **

"spectre 5 here," Sabine said over her comm-link "I have eyes on one full squad, three speeders and a walker, I can also see the crates," "good spectre 5 get 'em on the ropes, spectre 1 over & out," Kanan replied.

It was a normal day on Lothal for most, the market was bustling with activity with people talking & trading.

Jumping to a near by roof she was now right next to the walker, hiding behind a crate she threw a small pebble of a short distance from the walker "what was that," one of the troopers enquired "don't know, lets check it out," his comrade responded and with that they went to investigate the noise. Taking her chance she dashed over to the walker and put one of her special paint filled detonators moving back behind cover and up a roof. a second later the bomb went off crippling the AT-ST and splattering the unlucky squad in blue & pink paint, "what the," one of the troopers exclaimed "over here bucket heads" Sabine called out, "GET HER!" one of the troopers ordered as eight  of the ten man squad gave chase along with two of the speeders.

***

Zeb was waiting patiently for Sabine to sort the imps and as usual she did not disappoint with most the escort sorted all he had to deal with was the last three. Jumping down from a near by roof and landing on the two remaining troopers before blasting the speeder rider with his bo rifle. "Spectre 1 your clear," he spoke over the comm-link "good," Kanan replied back.

***

Sabine had led the Imps quite a distance away from the crates when she finished looking over her shoulder and saw when a meteor looking... thing smashed into the ground.

* * *

**_Lothal low orbit_ **

**_Shadow company_ **

_**Above insertion point Bravo** _

**_'What's yours is mine'_ **

**_PVT. 1st class Reynolds_ **

 "all Shadows report everyone in formation?" Capt. Ramireze asked and all responded green, "'ay kid, you all right?"

"Yes Sir, Thank you Sir" Reynolds replied.

"Good," the Capt. said back "you just seem nervous that's all,"

"First Drop Sir, also what Baker said hasn't got me optimistic,"

"don't mind the crazy old drunk, he's good at his job but not at all inspirin'",

"Understood"

Ramireze was  good captain, former IMC he didn't ever say why he left beyond 'I couldn't take the IMC's BS any more,so I left', he had short black hair, brown eyes, tan skin and was a medium build he also had a small bit of stubble. 

the Drop pod OS then chimed "impact in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."  ** _-CRASH_ -.**

The pod opened revealing to the squad a detachment of messy disorientated Storm Troopers. They did not last long and were eliminated in seconds. "Reynolds on point we'll cover" the Capt. ordered. True to his orders he took off activating his Cloak before rounding the corner and dashing to cover he saw two storm troopers and downed them with two short bursts the 'armour' they wore offered no protection to the projectiles. Barker then chimed on the radio " _yer ti'an will be done in two minutes,"._ Grinning under his helmet his squad rounded the corner just as his cloak wore off "nice work kid" the Capt. pipped, Reynolds nodded in recognition . the rest of shadow rallied at there position "all right Listen up first objective is five-hundred meters away, all pilots push forward on me grunts will clean up behind," there was a chorus of 'yes sirs' and the pilots pushed up ahead. Reynolds jumping from roof to roof finally herd the phrase he had been waiting for "Titan finished call when ready" Barker said sounding halfway sober. ordering it up over a squad of storm troopers they were blown to a bloody gory mess by the impact jumping toward the metal monster it caught him an carefully shoved him into the cot-pit, the OS announced upon his entry "pilot mode enabled"

* * *

Sabine did not know what to make of it. The bucket heads were dropping like flies then that Mech-Droid... thing fell from the sky right on a squad of storm troopers to make matters weirder one of those soldiers jumped toward it to be caught and placed in it's torso, the mech then proceeded to turn down town into a scene of absolute carnage, this was a serial day indeed.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first battle begins and with it are protagonist has met the crew of the ghost then what will follow?


End file.
